Pure Ecstasy
by PyreFerret
Summary: Assigned undercover, Nick and Judy must face a new drug on the streets. Powerful and addicting, what effect will this drug have on the duo? And how will they manage to get through the ordeal as their partnership changes?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION: This is a request by a user named Retro_Mania. He asked that I make a story based off of a song. We finally got the details hammered out, so I'm beginning it. Please be aware, after this it will get quite odd. At the end I'll explain the themes, the song, and everything else. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Marge, you sure you want to do this?"

"Sweetheart, you know we have to. If this is what our _wonderful_ salesman say is necessary to secure the product, then I'll do it twenty times over." The dark red bunny looked over at the brown fox, both of them holding a bright pink pill. For the rabbit, the pill seemed much larger.

"Alright. I know you want to get this product out so people could enjoy themselves, I just didn't know you wanted to be in a test run so much!" The fox cut his eyes at the rabbit, actually worrying about her. He'd done drugs in the past, but this was something new and he was fully aware that his red partner hadn't done a thing. Ever.

"Rodger, stop worrying. Now, bottoms up!" Margaret lifted up her glass to his. He tapped his glass to hers, quickly popping the bright pill in his mouth and washing it down. She did the same.

" _Thank you both for your willing participation. As you're aware, this is a three part trial before we allow you to sell for us. Just enjoy the ride, and look forward to the next part._ "

Rodger sat down at the table, leaning his head down. How had it come to this? This had never been the plan. He found himself retracing the steps to this point.

* * *

" _You two are going undercover."_

 _Nick and Judy just stared at the Chief. "Do what, now?" came Nick's sarcastic reply. "Thought you liked us out there for PR, being the face of the ZPD and all that."_

" _You are officer's first. I need someone to do this, and it'll work best if it's you."_

" _But why, Chief Bogo?" Judy asked. "Why would we be the best for this case?"_

 _The Chief sighed. "You two work well together, yes. But you're also roughly the same size, and you're opposite genders."_

 _Nick felt his eyes widen. "Chief, there's nothing like that going on."_

" _I know, Wilde. But for the next few weeks, you need to make it seem like there is." He handed them each a folder. "Within are your new identities. Tomorrow you'll head out and go to your new location for the next few weeks until you can buy the drug. I won't condone you using the drug, but often to be a buyer you have to sample the product."_

 _Judy groaned. "Chief, I've never tried anything in my life."_

" _Leave it to Wilde, then."_

* * *

"Excuse me, boys, but how long until this kicks in? I'm looking for a good time!" Margaret was standing next to the mirrored window near the front of the room.

" _You'll know it when it does. At that point you'll be separated to your rooms to prevent any… occurrences._ "

Rodger lifted his head. His green eyes stared at Margaret's back hungrily. "Oh come on, now! This stuff's supposed to make us feel good, right? So why can't we just double up on that?"

" _Because as much as we can appreciate your situation, we want to see your acceptance to the product. Not your mating habits while using it._ "

"You know how to take the fun out of everything now, don't you?" The rabbit sounded upset, wanting to enjoy some time with the drug and her special fox friend.

* * *

" _So, apparently you're Margaret Plants, a red haired rabbit from a rural farming community on the west side of Zootopia. You came here after being released from prison on possession charges of controlled substances. You appreciate naturalism, enjoying being one with nature, and proving society wrong." Nick looked up at Judy. "Way to go, Carrots. Took you long enough to let your fur down."_

 _Judy groaned. "I don't even know to act around drugs, I've never taken them. And you haven't either, 'Rodger Coops'. You're a businessman who lost everything in a stock failure, fell in love with a bunny, and apparently hate the current society for pushing you down."_

 _He laughed. "I think I got that, Fluff. Now, where's the fur dye so we can pull this off?"_

* * *

"Still nothing, Chief man." Rodger was sarcastically laughing at the window. "Looks like your stuff is weaker than you told us. Talk about getting my expectations up!"

"I dunno, Rog…" came a slurred voice. The fox looked over to see the rabbit stumbling towards him looking bright faced. "I feel pretty good, actually. Want me to show you how great this feels?"

"I'd never turn you down, sweetheart!" He got out of the chair, moving towards his bunny with his paws outstretched. Her shirt looked ripe for the picking. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzer as the door opened and three wolves entered.

" _We told you, none of that. Remove the rabbit to her room. Take the fox to his, and strap him in. Don't let them talk or touch._ '

Rodger fought back. That was his girl. "No, you said I could be with her until we fell asleep! You liar!" The wolves ignored his pleas and quickly subdued the fox.

* * *

" _Rodger, we've been here two weeks and no one will help us get the good stuff," Margaret complained to her boyfriend._

" _Easy, darling. We'll find someone who can help you out, it just takes time. Strangers from the country don't look like the best options," he reminded her._

" _But I want it! I want to feel good, I want to party and be free! I heard them talking about something new and great for that!" She was giddy at the thought._

 _He pulled her next to the dance floor, ignoring all the other animals around them. "Yeah, but if it's new no one's gonna let two outcasts know or get a chance to try it. They're looking to get noticed, and we just don't stick out enough!" Rodger looked over her shoulder, seeing a light sheep speaking to a wolf nearby._

* * *

"Oh, now I'm feeling it! Now it's kicking in!" Rodger howled out. He was feeling drowsy but warm. It was an amazing feeling. Rodger found he had the giggles.

"I never thought you'd give us the chance!" he called out. "We just don't stick out enough to be thought of as anything! Maybe that's why you want us to sell it for you!" He kept giggling, feeling himself fall asleep.

"Oh, that was lucky of us to get that invitation. Try it and if you can survive all the forms you can sell it. You boys got yourselves one hell of a sales pitch!" He laughed and laughed as his mind started going blank.

'Judy, I trust you,' he thought. 'We better take that next dose together.' As that thought passed his mind, Nickolas Wilde, undercover as Rodger Coops, fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy opened her eyes, but something was different. She was breathing underwater. Although the thought scared her, she quickly gulped for more air. As soon as she did, she realized it wasn't air she was gulping; it was water. Somehow the water was allowing her to breathe. But it didn't bother her, she was already moving around, trying to get her bearings.

It was late evening. The sun was low in the sky, barely hitting the water. Everything around her was blue and has a beautiful hue. She'd never worried about snorkeling before, but now was the perfect time. She felt the water vibrate against her skin and turned to look at it. Why was her whole body twisting? It didn't matter. She moved towards the vibrations.

It was a dancing ritual. Everywhere around her Judy could see different species of fish and eel swimming about. It was that time of year where everyone had one thing on their mind- find a mate, spawn eggs, protect them. She found herself looking around for a mate. She found herself part of the fray. Somehow it was affecting her. Along the way it became apparent that she was a fish herself.

Others ignored her. Her bright blue color seemed to allow her to blend into the sea around her. She was trying to find someone different, special. None of the aquatic animals near her seemed to notice her. She didn't care; she had to find one. It may take time, but she'd do it. It was time.

As she moved around, she noticed a fish being ignored by others. It'd move towards them and they'd shy away. Judy quickly realized the fish was a male. His bright orange color and stripes made him too obvious, too open. If a predator came, he'd be too much of a target. He moved left and right, trying to find a partner. None allowed it.

She'd prove them wrong. She moved forward, her tail propelling her. The fish deserved a chance, even if no other fish would give it. She hated seeing him try and fail. About halfway through, she noticed the fish just sort of float away, ignoring those he nearly swam into. He'd given up. She flexed her body harder to get closer quicker. He wasn't going to expect her, and that was fine. She wanted to surprise him.

She nearly ran into the fish. She couldn't talk to him, but she flexed her body and block his path. She swam side to side. His eyes seemed dulled as he tried to pass her. She refused to move, letting him run into her. She swam around him in a circle, trying to get his attention. He finally moved to the side to avoid her. She swam next to him, forcing him to shy away again. As he did, she moved again.

The fish didn't seem happy. In all reality, this fish reminded her of Nick. It gave up and she was trying to change it's mind. It stuck out, but tried to avoid being noticed. She liked it already. She bumped into it, forcing the fish to move away.

It tried to escape but she didn't let it. She swam in front of it, keeping it in her vision. Judy kept moving side to side. Somewhere inside, she felt like what she was doing was working. She had developed a rhythm to keep the fish from escaping. If he'd stop running, maybe he'd enjoy himself like she was.

He moved to swim around her, and she bumped him. He recoiled and she closed the distance. He turned around and she passed next to him like a torpedo. Suddenly, as she was trying to cut him off again, she felt herself pushed over. He'd bumped into her instead. The small act made her feel better; he was starting to respond.

She swam over him and bumped him over. He acted like he would try to pass, and when she blocked him he bumped her away. His eyes weren't so dull. Behind them she could see the other fish staring. She didn't care. She was enjoying herself.

Forget the mating ritual and the dance. She was having fun. This fish, seeing him try again, was making her feel better. She was showing the other fish it was wrong to judge this fish based on his appearance.

The brightly colored fish was starting to flow back. When he made her move back, he moved forward. He tapped her. When she moved to dodge it, he was already there bumping her again. She was faster, but Judy realized that this fish could figure out her movements and was already guiding her actions. She wished he was a blue fish too.

This was pure. Even with him being a different type of fish, there was nothing wrong here. She didn't care about the time of the year. She was caught up in bumping into this fish. She was enjoying him bumping back. The other fish had gone back to their mating ritual and she ignored them. She didn't need to take part in that. She was having fun, which was likely more than the rest of the fish were having.

This fish was unlike the rest. He had tried and failed to take part. He had ignored them when they shied away. But he'd let her push him back into the flow. He may have thought of something she wasn't, but that didn't bother her. She was bumping and swimming. Inside, she felt herself quite happy with the situation. If only this fish was a blue fish, maybe this dance would be different. Or if she was a brighter color.

But she wasn't orange and he wasn't blue. Despite that, they were having fun. They were swimming around and pushing each other. She'd made him take part, and he'd helped her show all the other fish that it didn't matter why you were there. She realized that she was actually glad that they were different colors. It made them stand out more, made them more unique.

Bump, swim, bump. Flip, swim, bump. A random pattern that changed every time they moved, Judy found herself enthralled with the situation. She saw his eyes were bright, too. They swam into the rest of the fish, continuing their game of tag. The others moved, trying to avoid them. Judy didn't care. She swam over the other fish to dodge his bump…

… **Just to flip** off the bed and nearly hit the floor. She gasped, her eyes opening. She noticed the floor vaguely; everything was blurry. She sucked in air; it was all a dream. She wasn't a fish, she wasn't playing a game of tag. Reality sunk back in as she tried to escape the bindings holding her from the floor. They wouldn't come off. She sighed and let her head fall forward. She had a massive headache and she knew that light would not be her friend in the near future.

"This isn't what I signed up for," she groaned. She hoped Nick was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick opened his eyes, yawning. As he did, he saw the world go vertical above his green-and-black snout. He immediately rolled over, wanting food. Being on his back wouldn't work for that, so he rolled over again. He began to walk over the twigs and branches until he found the cool river. He slipped in and began to float down, allowing his strong tail to give him momentum as he let the rest of his body hide under the water.

It was a simple task. Soon enough, he was full on fish and frogs. He lazily swam down the river, enjoying the sunlight and the protection that the forest provided. He soon found himself at a bend in the river. As he neared it, he noticed a very large set of blue wings touching the water. As he got near, the wings spread. He lashed forward, hoping to catch it. The butterfly escaped, but it didn't go far. It was by the edge of the water. He dashed again, crunching down on water and air as it floated away.

Now he was mad. He wasn't hungry, but it'd been a nice snack idea. Now he wanted to prove he could get it. He left the water and followed it into the forest, feeling the water coming off of his scales. He wanted this blue snack.

He almost got it. When his teeth crunched shut, he noticed a small animal watching him. He looked at it. A sand gecko. Something that didn't belong here. All the same, it was something he wasn't going to eat. He wanted the brighter insect. He looked around for it, realizing it'd circumvented him and was moving back towards the water. He followed it again.

As he chomped down to get it, he noticed that gecko still nearby. It had followed him. Or his snack. Either way, he wasn't happy about it. He opened his maw, showing his teeth. The gecko moved up a tree out of reach, but kept its eyes on him. It was annoying.

He snapped at the butterfly as it passed by, his webbed feet coming off the ground from the force. No luck catching the thing. He was determined to get it now, especially if that gecko was watching. He wouldn't be made a fool of. He went after it again, crunching down at it, bouncing off the ground. At one point the gecko bounced from the impact of him knocking into the tree.

The butterfly was by the edge of the water. He snapped at it and it flew up. He crawled back into the soothing water. This snack was becoming too much effort. He noticed the gecko staring at him before it tried to snap at the butterfly too. It missed and the butterfly floated away on the wind. The gecko chased it across the branch.

It irked Nick. That was his snack, and this pesky, uncommon gecko would dare take it from him? That was not the natural order. He swam across the river, watching the butterfly float further down to avoid both predators. He came out on the bank and crashed across the twigs.

The gecko was there, too. It was racing him across the roots. He could eat it, but that wasn't the point. It was a competition. He wanted to win. If he got the butterfly, he was the better predator. He could go back to his nap and his river. He couldn't let this thing smaller than his leg take that from him. He snapped again, the force making him bounce in the air. He noticed the gecko bounced as well. The forced had traveled through the ground nearby.

The gecko was on him. They chased the butterfly. Somehow, Nick found himself feeling alive. This unusual gecko had forced him to push himself, to do more than he usually would. He found himself thankful for this little gecko. It was ordinary, it didn't stand out as anything special for a gecko. But it forced him to try.

The gecko was gone. It was back on the tree. The butterfly landed and the gecko attacked. For a second, it looked like the gecko would catch the bright snack. Instead, it fluttered away. Nick followed it on the ground. He was unaware of where he was, but right now it didn't matter. This competition did.

Smack, smack. Crunch, crunch. With each attempt, he was bouncing in the air. The gecko ended up on his back and flew into the air as well. The butterfly eluded the pair, but somehow Nick was okay with that. He felt alive and it was thanks to this small gecko. He saw the butterfly land on the ground and leapt for it, to end this game. Maybe the gecko would stay with him anyway. He found himself soaring through the air, about to crush that bright insect…

 **…Just to wake up** , his arms outstretched in front of his body. He wasn't an alligator, he was a fox. He panted, reaching all over himself. He had fur, not scales. He wasn't in a river, he was in a bed. His shirt was missing, but he still had on shorts. He wasn't an unevolved lizard.

He groaned and fell back into his bed. He was stiff and had a raging headache. All he wanted was a few ibuprofen and a glass of water. He vaguely wondered how Carrots was holding up on her end of the operation.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I must say, this is turning out to be harder than I thought. Still, it's turning into a nice diversion and twist from my other story. I'll explain what's going on more in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Both have woken up._ "

Judy's ears caught onto the slight sound of the speaker outside her room. Apparently she had an armed guard to keep her from going anywhere. Hopefully she hadn't said anything in her sleep to blow her cover. The door opened up, and there was a wolf staring at her. She smiled, although it was weird to look at him while hanging off the bed.

"Excuse me, sugar, but could you be a dear and help me? I like to roll around in my sleep." She immediately slipped back into her undercover role, trying to make sure that the wolf stayed on edge around her. So far being overly friendly had helped.

The wolf lifted her back to her bed and undid the straps. She stretched, appreciating the release from her bindings. She looked around the room. "You know that I don't mind, but I know you don't want me to just let loose anywhere in here," she said disapprovingly. "So would you be a dear and show me to a bathroom?"

The wolf nodded and allowed her to leave the room. He followed her until she made it the bathroom and then stood guard when she went in. After relieving herself, she looked in the mirror. Her fur was matted and in a mess. From the looks of things, she'd sweated a bit in her sleep. She normally didn't, and the room wasn't warm enough for that. Maybe it'd been because of the drug. She tried to pat it down, but it didn't help much. A knock at the door woke her from her grooming. "Sugar, I'd be happy to let you join me but I don't think Rodger would be too happy with you!"

The knocking was harder. She sighed and went to the door. Now there were two wolves. They moved apart, allowing her to walk down the hall towards that same room as before. She saw Nick almost fall over as they pushed him. He groaned and moved forward. His eyes looked tired; Judy had to hold back the urge to laugh at him.

"Rodger, honey, I told you that you should learn to wake up gracefully!"

"Margie, please don't. I think they spiked mine; I have the worst headache ever." His voice sounded pained, and Judy found herself irritated at the situation again. That was becoming a common theme lately.

* * *

" _Nick, I'm not doing that." Judy stared at Nick in their shambled undercover apartment._

" _Judy, you need experience with drugs on the street. You know there's only one way for that." He held out a small, green, leafy cigarette._

" _Nick, this isn't the same!"_

" _Carrots, which of us has survived on the streets?" She just stared at him. "This is low end. It'll let you see what it's like to be high, and unless you go through every piece you can find in 5 minutes, you won't die. It's the best option to make sure this works out."_

 _She thumped her foot and glared at him. Finally, Judy stuck her paw out._

* * *

So far, so good. The guards had believed that he had a headache as a side effect. He didn't, of course. He could handle the crappy wake-up, and this allowed him to take stock of the situation. Judy looked rougher for wear, but nothing too bad. Both were alive, so they'd survived that part. He followed her into white room, pulling out her chair.

"Margie, I think they're starting to like us. I could have sworn one of those guys was being nice to me."

"Why wouldn't they? You're too charming for them not to like you," she replied in a sing-song voice. He could never be that chipper.

" _Please take a seat._ " The mechanical voice came through the speaker again. Nick was really getting annoyed with it. They'd be dragged her, blindfolded, and given two options- leave, and never ask about the drug again, or complete the trials and become a seller. They needed to get the drug as evidence, so the choice had been simple. He sat down at the table.

" _You passed the first test. The second phase will begin shortly._ "

The door opened and in came two wolves. The first set down a plate with some food on it; sandwiches, nothing fancy. Nick nodded to the rabbit across from him.

"It's nothing special, but I do love a dinner date with you."

She smiled and grabbed a cheese sandwich. "You always know just what to say, dear." Her paw sat on top of his and the wolf turned away. Laying it on thick made them uncomfortable. Nick decided to make it awkward as often as he could. After they'd gotten some food in them, the wolf came back. Nick found himself in a good mood right before he found himself being bound to the chair. His eyes turned to see Carrots doing the same. She wasn't fighting back, but they were still being rough with her.

"You boys need to learn about treating a lady. Margie isn't even fighting you and you're roughing her up."

She laughed. "You've done this to me more than them, Rodger. Stop being so jealous." He made a small 'hmph' noise. Even if it wouldn't stop the situation, they could at least keep it from being out of control.

* * *

" _Nick, we need to go do something. Right now. Please!" Nick shook his head. He was having to hold Carrots down to the bed. This was a bad idea._

" _You need to breathe. Calm down. This stuff isn't meant for smaller mammals, you know." They'd graduated from marijuana to other things. Judy fought him each time, but he pressured her into it. He knew where to get the products, and he always gave her a smaller dose so she could experience it without harming herself._

" _I am breathing, Nick! It's just… I want to move. Let me move. Let's go somewhere!" Her nose was twitching like wildfire and she was wiggling under him. He decided that he'd never let her near crack again, legal or not._

" _Judy, look at me. Stay with me." She kept wiggling but those vivid violet eyes stared into his. He couldn't let her out like this. He'd made her do this, so he was going to keep her safe._

* * *

" _The second test is a faster course. It's also less diluted, so please don't expect the same feeling._ "

Nick watched as the wolf kneeled next to him, holding a syringe. The liquid inside was pink, but it wasn't as bright as the pill had been. He felt another wolf tie something around his upper arm.

"Boys, I'm pretty sure Margie would prefer to be doing this than you. Sure you don't want her to take a shot at it?" He looked over at the rabbit who giggled in response.

"Stop being so finicky, Rodger! I know you only like my paws, but it'll be okay. You're still mine."

He chuckled and then grit his teeth as the needle entered his arm. He'd always hated the few times he'd had to do that in the past. Needles just weren't his thing. Carrots seemed to get quiet for a moment as the needle entered her as well. He watched as the syringe emptied and was then removed.

" _Please take them to their rooms and restrain them. There is a slight sedative mixed in; we want to monitor them for the mixture and its effects._ "

Nick felt his arms turning slightly heavy. He wasn't drowsy, but he knew it'd be difficult to move in this state. "What do you think of this one, Margie? Better than the other?"

"Much faster!" she cooed back. "Hopefully this one will be even better!"

He chuckled as he found himself being carried out of the room and away from his partner. This was turning into one crazy turn of events after all.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't caught on yet, this story is about an undercover drug operation involving our favorite duo. I know that having Nick and Judy partake in different drugs is a shock, but it is part of real undercover work sometimes. Gotta do it to understand the drug, or to fit in with the crowd. Hope you're enjoying this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick shook his head, looking at the branches nearby. Everything in the world was bigger than him. The trees were towering, the streams were huge, and the rocks were always there. This gave him plenty of locations to hide, but that also made him one of the easiest prey for others. He didn't mind this fact; he'd lost his tail before and it'd grown back. The animal that'd taken it from him had died from the poison in his skin. Served it right.

He ran forward, seeing the strange ground in front of him. Like before, he hit a clear wall that he couldn't see. He moved around, trying to find a way out. This wasn't the same as his original home. He longed for the flowing rivers, the wide trails, the blue sky. Here it was darker. Huge creatures in many colors walked by. They tried to touch him, saved by the invisible barrier that he couldn't get by. He'd learned to not worry about them. If he couldn't get out, they couldn't get in. It was a simple relationship, but it worked.

Nearby, a small silver object moved and in came a few black insects. They chirped and moved over the branches, bouncing around. Nick locked in on one. He slipped off the vine he was clinging to and disappeared into the water, looking for an easy route to get to it. He quickly saw it; the black food had jumped near the water. He swam forward, opening his mouth to grasp his meal. It tried to escape, but the toxins in his body quickly subdued it. He chomped down, his dinner resigning itself to it's fate.

He climbed back out of the water, looking back across the small ecosystem he was trapped in. He looked longingly at the odd ground. If only the invisible wall wasn't there. As he looked, he realized that there were others on the other side. He saw red and blues. Other newts, like him. Lizards. Geckos. Frogs. Many others. He wasn't the only trapped one. To the right he noticed something odd. Something gold.

A toad was looking at him. He was longer and bigger than the toad, but it just stared back at him. He moved to the left, trying to see it better. The toad moved closer to the edge of it's box, staring back. It lifted a leg and swung it side to side. Nick didn't know what to make of it. His legs were holding onto his branch. It looked odd. He swung his flat tail side to side, trying to mimic the motion.

The toad hopped closer, and fell back. It had found the invisible wall as well. It got back up, moving out of the pool of water that should be flowing. Nick watched it jump around, doing that leg movement to him. He swung his tail again, starting to move over the branch. He dipped into the water, moving closer. When he found the invisible wall, he tried to climb it. The water and his wet skin couldn't get a grip. He swam around, keeping an eye on the golden toad.

It jumped into it's own pool and did the same thing. It found the wall, couldn't climb it. As he moved left, so did the toad. When he moved right, it did too. A couple of times he lost sight of the toad and moved back to where he could see it. It was a curious animal. He wanted to get closer, but he couldn't get past the invisible wall. Something about the toad was intriguing.

The toad got out of the water. Unlike Nick, it couldn't hold its breath as long. He swam up and got out as well. He was still hungry, but right now his meal could wait. This toad had his attention. It hadn't been there before. Now it was there and it had his attention. He was enthralled as he moved left and right, trying to understand what it wanted. The toad mimicked his motions, trying to keep up. It felt like there was something there. Nick was unsure how to deal with this.

He preferred the water, but in the water he couldn't move like this. If he did, his body would shoot across. He wanted to stay in the sight of this toad. He wanted to race it. If he was in the same spot, maybe he'd touch it. Although that would likely lead to one or the other's death.

The toad watched him, frozen in place. A moment later it turned and hopped away, tongue darting out to collect a few flying insects. Nick took the chance to return to his meal. He turned around and moved his home, waiting for one of the smaller creatures to make a movement or a sound. One made the mistake, and shortly thereafter his stomach was that much fuller. He returned to his comfortable location on the vine, watching for the toad. He was slightly tired, but he could still move around a lot. The toad came back into view.

It hopped closer, again trying to get past the invisible wall. Nick had tested that wall enough to know it wouldn't disappear. There were some things he just wasn't meant to pass through. Again it waved a leg and he returned the motion with his tail. Again they moved left and right, through the water and on land. He didn't know why he was doing this, but it was a change of his life of lazing around, getting a meal and staring at the large creatures that tried to touch him only to be saved by the window. As he went to leave the water, he pulled himself up and onto the branch…

 **…Only to jolt** awake in his bed. His eyes were wide as Nick looked left and right, trying to get his bearings. He had just been swimming, but he felt dry. He reached down, patting his chest. He wasn't slimy. He was red all over, not just his underbelly. This drug was different, unique. Whatever it was, it made him feel like he was a different animal altogether, ruled by impulse and desire.

He couldn't help but feel like the toad represented something. Someone, maybe. He was alone and often moved around, but Judy had put a stop to that. That little rabbit had changed his life. He smiled at the resemblance to the dream. Although she was grey, not yellow. And she wasn't wet all the time. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered what hallucinations and dreams his partner was coping with.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy flapped her large wings, floating in the air. She was free and could go anywhere she wanted. She always loved that about her life. She could go anywhere, do anything. She smelled something wonderful and floated down, landing on the beautiful red flower. She tasted the nectar inside, taking a small sip. She loved these flowers, all flowers. They were all special and pretty.

She lifted back up, feeling pieces of the flower clinging to her legs. That was fine, she'd spread them around. They were such pretty flowers, of course she'd want more of them. She floated to other flowers that smelled just as wonderful, leaving the traces and collecting more. She could go anywhere but she took her home and favorite things with her everywhere she went.

As she lifted up, she saw a glint next to a flower. The flower was a wonderful hue of blue, and she just had to try it. She flapped her wings and moved closer to it, hoping to release the pollen within. If the red and the blue merged, maybe it'd make a wonderful purple color! If not, a nice combination of the two would look marvelous as well. She found herself desiring such a blend.

Suddenly she found herself stuck, unable to move. She flapped her wings, but instead found them stuck as well. She stopped flapping, realizing she was stuck on something strange. She was scared, but it wasn't worth it to fight if it wouldn't help. On second thought, maybe it would. She struggled and flapped and wiggled. Nothing happened. A few moments later she stopped, exhausted. A small movement caught her attention.

Above her was a furry, brown monster. It moved across the thin strips that she realized held her captive. Its huge eyes scared her as she realized what was about to happen. She wanted to fight, but she was tired. It moved slowly, cautiously. He wished she could finish reaching that blue flower, that's all she wanted. That blue flower was so pretty.

A second later it touched her wing. She wanted to jump and flap, but she held herself still. It stared at her and she stared back. If this was her fate, she would allow it. She should have noticed, but she didn't. And now she couldn't. It reached down to bite her wing, and she paused in fear. Instead, the sharp pincers snapped next to her wing and she felt it contract to her body. It felt odd, but she didn't flap and make a commotion. She didn't want to twist her luck.

The brown beast snipped another piece, freeing her. Judy flapped back, quickly putting space between her and her possible captor. It stared at her before turning and repairing what it had just broken. She flapped closer, staying just beyond the reach. It finished the repairs and turned to face her.

It was brown. It wasn't a beautiful color, but it wasn't a bad color either. It was furry, and it had great balance to not get stuck on that death trap it could make. She let the wind carry her away and floated back. Based on the skill it possessed and that imposing stare, Judy came to the conclusion that this creature wasn't a monster, and it was in fact quite beautiful in its own right. She wanted to share its unusual beauty but realized that it had the potential to scare everything she could bring to see it.

Instead, she moved. She flapped her way around, this time noticing the edges of that strong stripped cage she'd just escaped. She saw it from the other side. There were no hidden markings, no secret pieces that made it scarier. The creature was just as revealing as she was. It had more legs than her maybe, but that was it. Her friend immediately scurried from the other side to the side she was on, staring at her. She floated side to side, watching his long legs move to stay between her and his web. When did it become a he? She didn't care, it was easier to think that way.

She floated closer, noticing she'd left some gifts on his glittering home. She liked that thought. She'd somehow spread beauty to this creature and she was aware of the beauty of his home that was on her wings. She would take the beauty with her wherever she went.

She moved around to the right again, flapping around his home. He followed her, his eyes locked to hers. She liked this. It was beautiful. His home was beautiful. He'd made it amongst all the pretty flowers. She realized just how wise this creature was to make his home and add to the beauty. She flapped forward, landing back in his home. It was beautiful and she wanted to take it with her wherever she went. She didn't have enough to show others. She wasn't beautiful enough to show off his home.

He crawled closer, his fang reaching down next to her dark purple wings. He released her again, moving to the other wing. As he reached down to release her, the wind blew and he almost leaned forward, stopping himself from poisoning her. She lightly flapped one wing, wanting him to release her. Judy wanted to show others how amazing his work was, how wise he was. He leaned down and released her. As she opened her wings and pushed away…

 **…She found herself** laying in a bed, her arms wide out. She blinked, noticing the light that shone directly on her. She looked down, groaning. She was grey, not purple. She had pointed out butterflies to her siblings, there was no one she could be one. Although she had to admit, the feeling of flying and being lightweight had been wonderful. The dream, the hallucination, whatever it was, it was so clear. She remembered it vividly.

She laughed out loud as she thought of what she'd just seen. That spider had reminded her of Nick. Scary, frightening at first. Judging him would have made her never get to know him. But he had a past and a future, hopes and dreams. Judy laughed as she thought about how important that scary fox was to her. As crazy as it sounded, she was looking forward to the third stage.


	7. Chapter 7

How much time had passed since all of the hallucinations had began? Judy shook her head, unsure. She looked down at her forearm, rubbing the elbow tenderly. She'd never expected to be assigned to a case like this, let alone going this far to get the job done. She shivered as the cold air hit her and the door opened. Unlike the last time she'd met the wolf, she wasn't wrapped in bindings and hanging off the bed.

He just stared at her, as if expecting something. She stared back, not saying a word. To be honest, she wanted more sleep. Whatever the drugs were causing- whether they were hallucinations or dreams- were making her tired. She was still getting sleep, but it wasn't restful. She still felt like rolling over and going back to sleep. She knew she couldn't, so she waved her paws towards the bed, thinking of how to react.

"Well, sugar, gonna unstrap me?" She smiled sweetly at the wolf. He approached cautiously, his paws removing the locked straps around her waist with deft movements. She stretched and got off the bed, watching him back up to the door. She wasn't sure why the guards were so nervous of her; other than being friendly with her words and acting in embarrassing ways, she'd done nothing dangerous. Yet the guards seemed to watch her with fearful eyes, expecting more out of her.

She walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. She remembered how to get there, and that's all she wanted right now. A few minutes later she was relieved and being led back to the "procedure" room, as she'd started calling it. After all, that's where everything was starting. It's where she and Nick first took the drug, and it's where they kept meeting back up. For some odd reason, thinking about seeing Nick made her feel a little nervous. Was she acting like she was supposed to? He'd helped her learn how to cope with drugs, how to act like she was more free. He'd taught her how to play her role in this case.

As she neared the door, she heard a bark and saw Nick being pushed along. His teeth were in a snarl, and there was a slight bit of blood on his lip. At first Judy was worried, but behind him she saw a guard holding a bleeding paw, glaring at the fox. She smiled as she realized the blood wasn't her partners.

"Rodger, you're not supposed to be mean to these gentlemen!" she squealed, as if it bothered her. "They're making me feel amazing with these demonstrations!"

His eyes met hers and she saw something inside she wasn't sure of. Confusion? Fear? Whatever it was, it disappeared before she could fully process it. He spit on the floor, the blood in the small wet area.

"He pushed me too much. I don't like being pushed around," he grumbled to a her. She giggled, as if it was a natural thing to say. But inside, Judy didn't like the idea.

* * *

" _Nick, how many more?" Judy looked at her partner as he sat on the couch. He shook his head._

" _No more, Carrots. You've tried more than enough." He was staring at the black briefcase in front of him. Judy knew what it contained._

" _It was your idea," she said, touching his paw. "You thought I needed to know what they're like."_

 _Nick pushed his shoulder into her. "Fluff, I'm not letting you be an addict. Besides, you've tried enough. We need to act like we don't know what the effects are."_

 _She leaned against him. It had been his idea, but now he was changing his mind. It didn't bother her that much; the less she tried random drugs the better. But something was bothering him- what was it?_

* * *

The first thing Nick noticed when he got a good look at his partner was her eyes. She looked exhausted. The bags under her purple irises were huge. They hadn't been allowed to change, so her clothes were wrinkled. He didn't mind his own being messed up, but it was a new way to see her. Had he never known her and seen her in passing, he might think she didn't care about her appearance. She was looking more and more like Margaret Plants every day.

He walked over to the window that he knew someone was behind. He peered at it, wishing he knew who was there. "So Marge, how'd you sleep?"

"Just fine, honey," came the sweet reply. "I actually thought I had wings and could fly!" He turned to face his partner, and was shocked to see her eyes actually bright.

"Really now? Flying?" Whatever she was dreaming was different from him. He remembered his own dream only sparingly, but he could tell two things. He'd been alone, he knew that. But more than that, he'd felt like there was something separating him from something or someone. He wished he could remember.

"Oh yes, dear! Flying! It was amazing, Rodger!" He watched Judy wiggle in her seat. "It was the most wonderful feeling!"

He chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Margie. You'll probably be able to feel even better with the next batch!" Inside he was curious. What would it be? First pills and then injections. Would they repeat their methods? Make them snort it? Something like the Night Howler shots that soaked in? He wasn't sure.

" _Please take your seat, Mr. Coops. You will be provided with nutritional items and then we will begin the final phase._ "

Nick walked to the chair and sat down. He hadn't like the whole situation before, but now it seemed worse. There was no way to quit halfway, and if they did where was their evidence? He hated having to go this far for one case. But Judy seemed okay with the idea. In fact, she seemed to be willing to do whatever it took to solve the case.

He didn't trust this drug dealing. Even if it was a new drug, there was no reason to go this far. What was their goal?

* * *

" _Carrots, what do we know about this drug, anyway?" His partner looked at him, her ears up._

" _It's new. The ZPD is trying to get to the large dealers to keep it out of the city. Big in the party scene. Why?" Nick shrugged._

" _Trying to figure out where to get some, that's all." Party scene meant it could compete with ecstasy and roofies. That gave him some information on what the drug could be like._

 _She moved from the table to look at him closer. "Nick, are you sure we can do this?"_

 _He looked at her and smiled. She couldn't know his doubts. Not if they were trying to get the job done. "Fluff, you're talking to the best con fox this city ever knew. Dumb question." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "Now, let's get back to making you into a naturalist."_

* * *

Judy munched on a piece of celery. The food that this group brought left a lot to be desired, but at least they could hit the basics. She'd had a few leafy sandwiches and now she was just enjoying the taste of the crunchy stalk. Nick had eaten a few less-than-vegetarian foods and was sipping on some water. He seemed lost in thought.

"Rodger, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes unfocused. "Don't you want to enjoy yourself?"

He smiled, his eyes becoming less cloudy. "I just want you to be happy, Margie. As long as you're enjoying yourself, I'll do this."

Was he forcing himself? The way he acted made no sense sometimes. And even more still, he hid how he really felt by his actions and words. She had no way to know what he really meant. The door opened and in came the wolves. More pills; she could do this. She went to reach for one and the wolf swatted her hand. As she pulled it back, she heard Nick growl. She reached out for his paw.

"Rodger, easy darling. I'm sure that he thinks I'm too impatient to feel good again!" She giggled, hoping Nick calmed down. In reality, she wasn't fully lying, either. This drug, whatever it was… it left her tired and drained, but with some amazing dreams and sensations. She was curious as to what could happen next.

The wolves set it down and started chopping it, pressing a knife to the pill to break it up. Nick just glared at the moving paw. "Really? Margie has beautiful fur and you want her to get _that_ all over it?"

Judy realized what he was referring to. They wanted her and Nick to directly inhale it. She knew that would make the effects of the drug a lot faster and stronger, but that could also make some drugs extremely deadly. She didn't like leaving him uncomfortable so she steeled herself. She could do this. After all, it was part of the job.

The drugs were finished off and moved in front of them. Judy was given a small straw, same as Nick. He just stared at her, his eyes worried. Judy didn't want to see that. She wanted this over with. And a small part of her wanted to experience the effects again.

She grabbed the straw, doing as she'd been instructed was the method. It burned like wildfire, and she had the sensation to sneeze but couldn't. Her head immediately felt fuzzy and she had to admit, it was quite relaxing.

"Oh Rodger," she breathed out. "They sure can deliver a great feeling." From her view, she saw him conflicted. He picked up the straw, but then set it down. That same thing in his eyes from earlier was there again, but it disappeared like before. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a paw to one side of his nose, and in one movement the powder was gone and he sniffed, rubbing his snout. Judy smiled, glad that it was over. The drug taking part, at least.

She smiled at the notion. She might experience something new. She couldn't explain to Nick how it made her feel, but she now understood why some mammals had addictions.


	8. NEW Update

Okay, alright! For those of you who have been going on and on and sending me emails:

1\. I. Am. Not. Dead.

2\. I apologize for the delay. As soon as I got back from my overseas trip, I have been busy with working horses, healing from a dog attack, trying to find an apartment, and having to spend about a week and a half putting my laptop back together when the hard drive crashed.

3\. As a result of number 2, the two chapters I was working on for PE and the one and a half I was finishing editting for ALR are GONE. I hadn't uploaded them here to FanFiction, so I must rewrite them and it's been a while. But this is a good thing, as now that I've had a month or two to get past the, "I have an obligation" feeling that I can now get back to the, "This is really fun!" feeling and try to get everything out quickly.

Please give me a few days to get back into the hang of things. My apologies for taking so long on getting things out. I got quite busy, and honestly I got burnt out. I was putting a lot up in a small time frame, and it got the point that I was having to think and plan really hard to keep the story going instead of letting it flow. I believe that problem should resolve itself.

Thanks for keeping interested!

Pyre


End file.
